Bets and Love
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: A Musa and Riven story. Normal parings, usual fairies, usual specialists, usual schools and usual villains. Trix and Selina, this time. Interested? Read! I know I sucks at summary but I promise the story will be good!
1. Usual, usual, usual

**A/N Hey guys! I promise to go on with my stories but all of a sudden, a Musa Riven story idea just came to my head. And it's not like I hate them. After all they are my 2nd favorite couple in Winx! So why not?**

 **But I kinda not know about them...so...well I tried my best on this chapter! I read other author's stories about them and I hope this is good! It's my first story for them..well a long story anyways coz I've only written one shot about them..but I think it's not good and I hope this story's good!**

 **Ohh in case you're wondering, all normal parings! Usual fairies, usual specialists, usual school. Take place in Season 6 after before their break up...and I will also add the break up scene..but they will get back together I promise!**

 **And I've also written fluffs between the other couples too..and there will be some...problems between Tec and Tim but they will soon figure out..and...**

 **OMG I've said too much! For the rest of the details, you'll find out soon! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Usual, usual, usual

It was a usual morning in Alfea. Fairies chatting, laughing, learning, all as usual. The Winx are curled up in Tecna and Musa's room, laughing and talking about the boys. Oh, about all various subjects.

"Winx...Riven hasn't called in days. I don't know what to do. I've been starting to wonder that if he had been ignoring me?" Musa asked worriedly, sitting between Tecna and Flora, looking at her cell phone.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not like that, sweetie. I think he's too busy to call you, Muse. He love you too much just to ignore you! Even though Riven isn't that kind of guy who shows emotion but he love you, dear. He'll do anything for you." Flora reassured her, giving her a squeeze on the hand. Musa gave her a smile.

"Yep, Flo's right Muse. So you need to stop wondering about him, relax, and have fun with us!" Tecna jumped up from her bed and and goes into the center of the room, facing the girls.

"Wanna go to Magix? We'll have lots of fun there! Who's with me?" Tecna raised her hand.

"Me!" Aisha exclaimed, and she, too, jumped up from the couch and went beside Tecna, raising her hand.

"Me! Me! Me!" Bloom, Stella and Flora joined them.

"Well? Musa? Come on! You need to chill and relax! Let's have some fun! Let's forget the boys for today! Girls power!" Tecna winked, ran to Musa and pulled her up from her bed.

"Well...um..." Musa stuttered, and the rest of the girls hold their breaths.

"YES!" all of a sudden she shouted and the Winx squealed, pulling her.

"So...where shall we go first?" Stella asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Stella, I swore if you say the word "Shopping", I'll kick your butt so hard that you will end up in Solaria." Aisha groaned, threatening Stella.

"Well, that's good, too, coz we can go shopping there!" Stella grinned.

"STELLA!" the rest of the Winx groaned.

"Ok, ok. Fine." She pouted.

"I have a idea! How about the beach?" Aisha grinned.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that! We can chill, play volleyball, race with each other, listen to music, and swim!" Bloom squealed.

"Uh huh and it will also be perfect for Musa, to put aside her troubles!" Tecna smiled.

"Well, that's settled then. Let's go and have some fun!" Flora jumped up and down and the Winx go down to the stairs of Alfea to catch the magix train to the beach.

* * *

 **A/N Yes, I know it's very short. I introduced you a little to the usual time at Alfea. Well, the Winx will go to the beach! Soo...what will they face there? Who will they meet? What sorts of trouble did they got their self into? Pranks, bets and Truth or Dare!**

 **But that will be in the third chapter, coz I still haven't written about the boys.  
**

 **After all, all stories have 2 sides. The boy side, and the girl side. So just like that, I will take turns to write about them. For example, this chap is about the Winx. So the next chap will be about the guys. So on and on and on, Winx, Guys, Winx, Guys, and Winx guys till the story end, until they meet together in one place. Ohh and the Trix and Selina included to make the story more interesting!**

 **Thank you! Stay tuned!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I know what you're afraid of if you saw the thing "Author's Note". Let me guess. You're afraid that I will stop this story?**

 **NO WAY! I just want to tell you that I created a crossover account, MusaxxTecna5674. I want you to check it out and there I wrote a Winx Club and Monster High crossover. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N Hey! It's been SO long since I updated right? Don't worry. I will continue this story till the end!  
**

 **So the Winx went to the beach. Yep and as the chapter's name look, they will play Truth or Dare. Sounds fun right? Well I tried my best to did so fun and hilarious so you tell me if I fail or not. And for you guys who don't give up on me, thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

The Winx arrived to the beach and found a spot where they could unpack their things. It was a perfect spot to say. With boys playing volleyball nearby, a bar standing on the corner, restaurants filled with relaxing room and marvelous lights, sunset view right beyond the hills and the center of the ocean is in front of them. Such a perfect spot on a sunny, fantastic day.

They wanted to spent the night there, and decided to call Ms Faragonda. After all, they were professors! They could make right choices, and choose between what's right and what's wrong.

"Ahh...what a fabulous day! The sun is shining, the wind is blowing gently, it's the perfect day ever!" Flora cooed, twirling around.

"Hehe you sounded just like Princess Snow White from the fairytale!" Bloom giggled.

"Bloom's fairytale crazes!" Stella mused and laughed, the others joining in, with Bloom pretending to pout.

"C'mon, Winx! I don't wanna waste any time of this perfect day! Let's go swim!" Musa shouted from the deck, already racing in the cool, fresh ocean.

The rest of the Winx ran in the water, too, and started splashing each other, while Musa and Aisha race swimming together.

After their water time, they went back on the cool, shady deck and sat upon them.

Musa went on one of the beach beds ( **I don't know what to call it, but it's a...umm...sorta a bed, that you could lie on..at the beach.)** , and Tecna shared the bed with Musa, sitting on it while Musa lie down on it. Bloom and Stella shared the bed, too, squeezing on it together, and Flora and Aisha jumping around the deck, and eating sandwiches.

Then Stella jumped up so quickly that even Bloom is nearly to fall down from the bed if Tecna didn't catch her.

"I have a idea for what to do here!" Stella jumped up and down.

"It better be good." Aisha raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Stella hollered.

"OMG Stel that's soo awesome! Yeah let's play!" Musa jumped up on the bed, and twirl Tecna around.

"Who knew our blonde have some great ideas!" Aisha smirked and the others laughed.

"Well, it's about time for you to know that already!" Stella raised one finger up.

The others laughed again until Flora said, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's play!"

"So, who's first?" Bloom rubbed her hands together, grinning mischievously.

"Wait wait! I just downloaded a app that helps you choose who'll be first!" Tecna raised her phone up.

"Spill!" Aisha smirked.

"3...2...1! And the victim is...FLORA!" Tecna grinned.

"W-what?" Flora trembled up to down.

"Oh, Flora. Don't worry too much. It'll be great. So Truth or Dare?" Musa grinned.

"T-truth." Flora stuttered while the others looked at each other knowingly.

"Just like Flora." Stella laughed.

"Listen carefully. I have a one that'll make her go like crazyy!" Musa smirked.

"Your parents and Helia is drowning into a lake. You have a chance to save one. Only. Who will it be?" she asked again, grinning.

"Uhh...uhm...uhh...I pass." Flora glanced hopefully to Musa.

"Well, if you wanna pass, you'll have to give me $40!" Musa exclaimed, jumping up.

"OK! Here you go." Flora sighed, relieved that she didn't have to answer the question.

"Thank you, Flo!" Musa grinned.

"Now, who's turn?" Aisha turned to Tecna.

"3...2...1! Stella! Do dare do dare!" Tecna laughed.

"Let's hear it!" Stella smirked.

* * *

 **It's not really a cliffhanger, but this is JUST TOO SHORT because I need to do my homework and I don't wanna keep my readers waiting too long!**

 **Since July, I haven't be able to update. But now I could, but a short one.**

 **So what do you think Stella's dare is?**

 **My sentences suck, because I'm right now brain freezing and can't think of ideas! Homework, homework. Such troubling bastards. Who in the world created HOMEWORK?!**

 **Well, bye bye. I need to go now. Stay tuned!**


End file.
